Hudson Family Life
by spawntastic
Summary: Sequel  sorta..  to Hudson Family Story!
1. Ava likes a boy

"Mom, we're home!" 17 year old Ava Hudson yelled through the house while she was coming in with her siblings, Aslanda, Raphael, Sam, and Timothy. "Ava, I'm upstairs! Go do your homework, Sam, Ava, and Tim. Aslanda and Raphael come grab a baby!" They did as they were told and went upstairs. Aslanda and Raphael found their mom, and baby brother, Tyler, and sisters, Carole, Felicity, and Emma. Carole was two but still was in the nursery. Tyler, Felicity, and Emma were all almost a year. Aslanda grabbed Emma and Raphael grabbed Tyler. Little Felicity was really tiny so she was kept under close watch by her mother. "How was school, you two?" The 18 year old twins looked at each other and laughed. "Ava was hanging out with this new kid named Avery. He's cool and all but…" Raphael answered pausing. Rachel was worried, "Raphael…" She said impatiently waiting for the rest of the story. Aslanda answered this time, "We think Ava 'like-likes' him…" Rachel's mouth dropped, Ava like-liked a boy? "Whose 'we'?" Rachel said starting to put Felicity down. Raphael started, "Me." "Me." "Sam." "And Tim." Rachel sighed at the two.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" "DADDY!" "Dad!" Even though there were three Hudson kids in back doesn't change anything. Every kid would fight to tell about their day at school. "QUIET! Rachelle you're first." Rachelle was 12 and in middle school with her brother, Will. "Dad, today we had our history test and guess what I got? An 'A'!" He kept his eyes on the road and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Good job, 'Elle! Now Will's turn. Will, how was your day at school?" The 13 year old sighed, "Good, I guess. This girl named Emily keeps flirting with me. She's such a creeper and stalker!" Finn slammed on the car brakes. "WILLIAM FINN HUDSON, YOU NEVER CALL GIRL'S CREEPERS OR STALKERS! OK?" Will face turned red, "Yes, sir." Finn started driving again after his rampage on his son. "Opal, how was preschool?" Opal was 4 and started preschool that fall. She was so close to looking like a clone of Quinn, but was Rachel's and Finn's daughter. "Daddy, we learned about butterflies and how they migrate to Canada and Grandma's house!" HE laughed at how much his daughter knew about butterflies and their migration patterns. After a few more minutes of more explanation about their day, they were at the large house. "'k, rabbits! Homework!" HE followed the kids into the six bedroom house. "Rach, I'm home with the rabbits!" "I know something you don't know Mr. Hudson." Finn smirked. "What Mrs. Hudson?" "Ava likes a boy."

I know kinda short. Also, I'm stopping on my stories for Hudson Family Story and Try Sailing my Life. Until now, bye!

~KALEIGH!~


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

For everyone who is confused…

Raphael Matthew-18

Aslanda Marie- 18

Ava Rainn- 17

Sam Theodore and Timothy Sebastian- 15

William Finn- 13

Rachelle Quinn- 12

Mark Noah- 10

Tristan Hiram- 9

Christian Leroy- 8

Weston Christopher- 7

Opal Claire- 4

Carole Eve- 2

Emma Harmony, Tyler Joshua, and Felicity Anne- 11 months

So that's 16 in all! It's almost like the Duggars! (Google 'em people. They're cool)


	3. I'm in LOOOVE!

Sorry for not updating sooner! I love them so stinkin' much.

"What Rach? It sounded like you said Ava liked a boy." Finn was caught in surprise. "Finn, your second daughter is in love with a boy at school." Finn soon collapsed on the couch in shock. "I know, Mr. Hudson, our little Avers is in love with a boy." Rachel then sat on the couch and snuggled with Finn. "Daddy?" Ava walked in. "Hey, Aves. What's up, Buttercup?" Ava came and sat on her dad's side. "I have to tell you something." Finn smiled in knowing her announcement. "What's his name?" Ava looked at him in disbelief. How did he know? "Avery. Dad, he's really nice and we are starting to think about being a couple." She looked down. "Aves, there's nothing wrong with loving someone. Yes, I was really in shock when As and Raph started dating Derek and Emily. But, hey, it's a dad's job to be shocked. I love you more than Avery will ever love you." "I love you too, daddy."

Ava went up into her room which she shared with Aslanda and Jessa-Lynn (A/N: I forgot to add her in the birth order! I had her written down in the original which doesn't have internet on it! Sorry! So here's the new order William, Jessa- Lynn, Rachelle, Mark, Tristan, Christian, & Weston.). "I'm in love!" Aslanda looked up from her algebra hookworm and smiled. "Good for you Aves!" Jessa yelled from her loft, "Ava's in love? Yes!" She jumped from loft downstairs. "I get my own room!"Aslanda came over and patted Jessa, "Jess, if anyone is getting their own room, it'll be me." Jessa gave a small smile to her and mumbled, "Back to my homework…" And climbed up to her loft.

YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!


	4. Another Hudson in GLEE CLUB?

So, I'm still super sorry about adding my Jessa-Lynn character in the last chapter. And on with the story…

Rachel grabbed her phone from the dining room table and texted Aslanda. It was 2 'o clock and she Aslanda would be out of class by now. '_Asy, can you pick up Opal, Rachelle, and Jessa-Lynn, for me today? Your dad will need me after work. Thanks!' _Aslanda was getting her stuff together when her phone vibrated. She picked it up and read the text. '_I would have to bring Ava with me. We'll pick up the three.'_ Ava was walking down the hall with her new boyfriend, Avery. She said by to Avery and gave him a peck on the cheek. When Avery was a good distance away, Aslanda said, "News-flash, sis, mom wants us to pick up Op, Elle, and Jess." Ava moaned, "Can we just leave them at school?" Aslanda pulled her sister to the end of the hallway that led to Aslanda's car.

"Asy, are we almost to Jessie's school?" 4 year old Opal asked Aslanda. "Yeah, we're almost there, Berry." Aslanda picked her up and carried her to the auditorium where Jessa was. When Aslanda, Opal, and Rachelle got there, they heard 'Empire State of Mind' playing.

Yeah, I'm ma up at Brooklyn,  
Now I'm down in Tribeca,  
Right next to DeNiro,  
But I'll be hood forever,  
I'm the new Sinatra,  
And since I made it here,  
I can make it anywhere,  
Yeah they love me everywhere,

I used to cop in Harlem,  
All of my Dominicans  
Right there up on Broadway,  
Brought me back to that McDonald's,  
Took it to my stash spot,  
5-60 State street,  
Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons whipping Pastry,

Cruising down 8th street,  
Off white Lexus,  
Driving so slow but BK is from Texas,  
Me I'm up at Bed Study,  
Home of that boy Biggie,  
Now I live on billboard,  
And I brought my boys with me,

Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Mai-tai  
Sitting court side Knicks and Nets give me high fives,  
N-gga I be Spiked out, I can trip a referee,  
Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from

[Chorus]  
In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York 

"Fantastic, good job! I saw much improvement more than 'Don't Stop Believing'!" Aslanda coughed to make the three of them known to the club. The coach turned around to see who was here, "Oh, hello, I'm Mr. Schuester, who are you?" Aslanda stepped back when Opal jumped from Aslanda's reach. "I'm Opal Claire Hudson! And these are my sissies, Aslanda and Rachelle. We're looking for Jessa! JESSA!" Opal ran onto the stage to hug Jessa. Jessa stepped away from Opal saying, "I don't know you. I'm Jessa-Lynn." Aslanda yelled to her younger sisters, "Guys, mom wants us home!" Jessa reluctantly went with Opal to Aslanda. "Bye, Mr. Schue." They left when Mr. Schuester yelled to them, "Bye, Jessa."

"Why did you have to embarrass me in front of my friends?" Jessa yelled in the car. "Get used to it, sis. Mom and dad will do that a lot to you. What was that anyway? Choirs? Open Mic?" "Glee club." WHAT?

Another Hudson in Glee club? Oh no! Bye!

~Kaleigh~


	5. The Plot of a Party

Glee Club. "Why'd you join that, Jess?" Jessa-Lynn looked down this time. "Because." Opal spoke up to the moment, "Mommy and daddy don't know that Jessie joined glee club. She told them she was always taking pottery or volleyball." Aslanda finally reached home with her sisters. "Hey, Jess can you stay behind with me?" Oh. No. "I think I've heard Mr. Schue's name before."

FLASHBACK

"Finn, I got this in the mail." Rachel was walking in after getting the mail. Finn looked at the piece of mail. "It's from Mr. Schue." They were speechless. "He wants to do a New Directions reunion. And we're invited." Rachel smiled. "And we aren't going." She than threw the invite into the trash. Little did they know, 5 year old Aslanda was listening to every word they said.

FLASHBACK OVER

"Wow, you sure did hear of him. He has a son, Erik you know?" Aslanda was laughing, "And he's your age isn't he?" Jessa giggled innocently, "And a little daughter, Ella, or Ellie. I forget." Aslanda shivered in the cold car. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing."

They walked in the warm house. "Finally warmth. Mom? Dad?" Rachel and Finn looked from around the corner. "Another trip down sister lane for you two?" Rachel asked, they nodded. "We're going upstairs." Soon Jessa was being pulled against her will to their room. "I have an idea." Jessa plumped her bag on the floor. "I'm listening. What's the plan?" Aslanda picked up a address book and s poster board from under her bed which showed a layout of McKinley high school. "Let's have a New Directions reunion." Jessa was in shock. "We can get your glee club, um what's your name?" Jessa felt embarrassed about talking about her glee club. "Old Directions." "Well, we'll get Old Directions to perform some songs in New Direction's honor. Good idea so far right?" Jessa nodded. "And I know the layout of the school and most of the New Direction's kids, like Beth, Soprano, Melody, Ben, Isabelle, Art, Ruby, Diamond, Derek,& Robert. And you know Erik so we're set." Jessa spoke up, "Can we just have New Direction's kids perform, like, Melody, Beth, Ben, those people. And then Raph, Sam, Tim, Will, Ava, and me!" "I like that idea better. What day though?" Jessa looked at the calendar on Ava's side of the room. "May 19th?" "Good thinking, Jess! When New Directions started! Love it!"

Yay! *HAPPY DANCE* New Directions are getting back together! And question, why would Jessa choose May 19th for the party? Pretty easy question! Until the party! BYE!

~Kaleigh~


	6. Party Celebration

I still haven't gotten any reviews for this story… But I'm updating any way! So enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I still haven't gotten a PM from Ryan or Brad, so I still don't own anything.

"Are we ready, Derek?" Aslanda asked her boyfriend who was helping with the sound for the surprise get together. It was already May 19th and all families have agreed to the invite sent out by Aslanda, or in other words, 'Mr. Schuester'. Rachel and Finn were just asked to pick Jessa, Aslanda, Ava, Will, Raphael, Tim, and Sam from the auditorium after school, since they knew the invite wouldn't work because of last time. And Soprano, Melody, Beth, Ruby, Diamond, Robert, Derek (Ruby's brother), and Art said they could dance and sing for their friend's and their family. And Isabelle, Ben, and Erik all agreed they would do it. So it was set. "Yup, all set. I just want to do one more sound check with Beth, Raphael, Erik, and Jessa." The four did a quick sound check and every thing was ready to go. They were all in costumes which their parents all wore in their first regional performance. Soon they heard lots of commotion coming from the auditorium. Derek asked everyone to sit down and get ready for the Old Directions. Everyone clapped for them and Raphael led the way out.

**Raphael:** Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

**Beth:** 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

**Raphael:** I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

**Beth:** We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy

**Both:** Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency

**Raphael:** Just remember

**Beth:** You're the one thing

**Raphael:**I can't get enough of

**Beth:** So I'll tell you something

**Both**: This could be love because

**All:** I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

**Beth:** With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know

**Raphael:** So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control

**Beth:** Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"

**Raphael:** Just remember  
You're the one thing

**Beth:** I can't get enough of

**Both:** So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

**All:** I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you.

**All:** 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door (Every open door)  
'Till I found, the truth( It's the truth)  
And I owe it all to you

**Raphael:** Now I've (I've) had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

**All:** I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth (it's the truth)  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life (I've had the time of my life)  
I searched through every open door (did you do it, baby)  
So right now (so did you, baby) all true (now)  
And I owe it all to you

**Raphael & Beth:** I've had the time of my life

The crowd clapped and cheered for the group. Jessa looked around for their parents. "Asy," Aslanda looked Jessa, who was right beside her. "Mom and Dad aren't here." Aslanda looked out into the crowd, "Just keep singing."

Ahuh Ahuh Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three… Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh

You have my heart, And we'll never be worlds apart  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars  
That's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share

Cause I I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (Be here for ever)  
What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)  
And I'm happy again. (Sticking out 'till the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds. (More than ever)  
So dark, up above , (Still have each other)  
I'm singing, singing the rain (Umbrella)  
You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart

Cause I I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (Be here for ever)  
What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)  
And I'm happy again. (Sticking out 'till the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds. (More than ever)  
So dark, up above (Still have each other)  
I'm singing, singing the rain (Umbrella)

You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (Ooh baby) it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (Oh baby) it's raining I'm singin' in the rain

Just singin' in the rain  
What a glorious feeling and I'm happy again.  
I'm laughing at clouds. So dark, up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love.

Derek got the next song ready, when he saw the Hudson family walk in to the auditorium. "Guys, hit it with 'Don't Stop Believing' right after this song. Don't wait for my cue!" He voice rang through out their ear microphones. Soon, Raphael started this song.

**Raphael**

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**Aslanda**

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**Derek P.**

A singer in a smoky room

**Ruby**

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

**Derek and Ruby**

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

**Art and Isabelle**

Strangers waitin'

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night

**Diamond and Robert**

Streetlight, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

**Melody**

Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

**Ben & Beth**

Payin' anything to role the dice

Just one more time

**Jessa and Tim**

Some will win, some will lose

**Sam and Erik**

Some are born to sing the blues

**Art & Isabelle**

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlight, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night

**Soprano**

Don't stop!

**Raphael and Aslanda**

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

The auditorium stood up and clapped, cheered, and did anything they could to show their appreciation. The group took a bow and walked off stage where they celebrated with hugs and screaming and running to their families.

Rachel and Finn looked around for their kids who were performing; the other nine were left at home with two babysitters. Aslanda ran down and hugged her dad while Jessa took her mom. They were followed by Tim, Sam, Will, and Raphael. "I have to say, I'm very impressed with all of you. And I loved it and As, Raph, Ave, Sam, Tim, Will, Jess, how proud can I be of you?" Rachel glared with a smile at her husband. "Um, Finn, very." They all hugged and went to the gym where a reception was held for the performance and party. The group (Old Directions) went on the stage and Raphael grabbed the microphone from the stand. "Um, hello, I'm Raphael Hudson and I think we have one more song for you guys. Are we set, Derek?" Derek, Aslanda's boyfriend nodded to him and played the music.

Oooh Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday,

Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeaaah

Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say

When I see your face (When I see your face)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (you're amazing)  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile (when you smile )  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while|  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are Yeaah

Everyone clapped and whooped for them. Hey, they had to be proud. They were their kids.

Another chapter done. And I have the answer to the question from my last chapter, 'why did Jessa chose May 19th for the party?' and the answer is because it was the first day Glee ever premiered according to wikipedia. So REVIEW!

~Kaleigh~


	7. Broke Up and One Love

Hey guys! Sorry for the no update in a while. So, here's a small twist in the story…

Disclaimer: Uh, hello, Ryan? Brad? I just want one PM. All I ask.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Everything was sort of back in the average range at the Hudson household. Raphael was walking around with his cell opened and just staring at it; while pacing. Aslanda caught him pacing one Saturday morning doing the same thing. "Raph, what are you doing?" He looked up from his phone and his reaction to her was shocked. "Uh, noting, As. Nothing. Do you have Beth's number? I have a chemistry question." Aslanda rolled her eyes. Her brother was not being serious. "You know it, Raph. And otherwise, I have my chemistry book with me. So, you don't need Beth for that." He looked shocked, trying to find what to say instead. "Did I say chemistry? I mean, uh, integrated algebra. Yeah, and you're in Algrebra II. So, you can't help." Aslanda rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Raphael Matthew Hudson. If you really need Beth's number why don't find my phone and do my homework for the next week or you can tell me the real reason you want it." He looked down in defeat. "I broke up with Emily." Aslanda's jaw dropped. "What? You two loved, and I mean, LOVED each other. Why do you need Beth for that, wait, are you two?" He nodded. "We already kissed. " Aslanda smirked. "MOM! DAD! RAPHAEL NEEDS YOU!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. 'Damn mom for having strong lungs.'

"SO, let me get the story straight. You broke up with Emily after finding out she was dating Ethan Karofsky. And soon you and Beth were dating." Raphael nodded. Finn and Rachel caught the two in a rapid chase around the house for each other's death. Finn huffed at his son's girlfriend. He had dated the girl in high school, whose daughter is now dating his son. "I'll approve just this once. But I want you and Beth to look after the triplets while we go and see a movie. Just call her and ask." HE pulled out his cell phone and pressed '4' and waited for her to pick up.

(Beth= Underline)

Hello?

Hey, Beth! It's Raphael. My mom and dad are wondering if you and I would like to watch Emma, Tyler, and Felicity.

Uh, sure. What about the other 12?

They're all hanging out with their friends for the weekend. So you're up for it?

Uh, definitely!

Good! And my mom and dad just told me Opal and Carole are also going to be in our care.

Sweet! I'll see you in a few.

Bye.

Bye, Raph.

He hung up and told his parents the news. They smiled, "One date night for us, huh, Mr. Hudson?" Rachel looked up at Finn with her big brown eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson. Sure is."

About an hour later, the Hudson house was a battle zone. Between telling Carole that there are no monsters under her bed to making sure Felicity's temperature and head rate is good. Raphael and Beth were coming into say good night to Carole when she spoke up, "Me can't sleep, Raphy. Need song-song to go to sleep." He sighed and looked at Beth with a smile.

One Love! One Heart!  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
Hear the children cryin' (One Love!);  
Hear the children cryin' (One Heart!),  
Sayin': give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Sayin': let's get together and feel all right. Wo wo-wo wo-wo!

Let them all pass all their dirty remarks (One Love!);  
There is one question I'd really love to ask (One Heart!):  
Is there a place for the hopeless sinner,  
Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own beliefs?

One Love! What about the one heart? One Heart!  
What about - ? Let's get together and feel all right  
As it was in the beginning (One Love!);  
So shall it be in the end (One Heart!),  
All right!  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
One more thing!

Let's get together to fight this Holy Armagiddyon (One Love!),  
So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom (One Song!).  
Have pity on those whose chances grows t'inner;  
There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation.

Sayin': One Love! What about the One Heart? (One Heart!)  
What about the - ? Let's get together and feel all right.  
I'm pleadin' to mankind! (One Love!);  
Oh, Lord! (One Heart) Wo-ooh!

Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.

"Good night, Carole. Love you, little sis." The little Rachel clone smiled. "Lovey too, Raphy." They left the room and into the hallway. "I think we are ready for kids." Beth spoke up. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

Duh, duh, duh! What's going to happen to Beth and Raphael?

~Kaleigh~


	8. Their Baby Rach

Hey guys! I had this idea when I listened to 'Dream On' (GLEE VERSION!). I was so just imagining it all in my head. So, now I'm writing this while listening to the song on repeat. :P

DISCLAIMER: I really want a PM, Ryan….

*ONE MONTH LATER* (A/N: Huge skip in time I know… So it's about late June/ early July. And fact: Rachelle is an elementary school student, not a middle school one. Jessa took her place and moved her down the line…)

"Mommy, please? Daddy said he can't take me to ballet!" Rachelle was on the verge of tears. It was July and she started taking ballet classes a few months back. Rachel was getting ready to go to her sons' football practices. "Rachelle Quinn Hudson, no, I told you I couldn't! I have to take your brothers to football practice. And you're dad has to take Jessa, Opal, and Carole to gymnastics. Aslanda and Raphael have to stay home with Ty, Em, and Felicity. So, you maybe just won't go today then." Rachel bent down to Rachelle's level and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, pumpkin, but maybe we should just quit ballet for a while." Rachel then left her room which Rachelle had just walked into. Finally, when Rachel was far gone from her room, Rachelle screamed at the top of her lungs. "I HATE THIS FAMILY!"

Aslanda checked her watch, it was 5:00 and her little sister, Rachelle hadn't left her room for the entire afternoon. She walked upstairs to the small bedroom that Rachelle shared with Opal. Once she opened the door, it looked like a tornado came through the room leaving it in a disaster and the window wide open. "Raphael!" Raphael came running into the room, looking panicked. "Aslanda, you scared me! There's nothing wrong." He turned around and was starting to leave when she grabbed his arm tight and said, "Rachelle isn't here."

Rachel's phone was buzzing when she was getting the boys from their respected football practices. It was Aslanda.

Hello?

Mom, there's a problem.

What? What's wrong with Felicity?

Nothing. But Rachelle's missing.

Ha-ha, very funny As. Now tell me, what's wrong?

Rachelle's missing, I'm not kidding around.

Rachel hung up immediately after that. Her baby Rach was gone. She didn't take her to one ballet class and her world falls apart, immediately. She calls Finn and tells him. She was heartbroken and terrified about what would happen to her little baby Rach. Finn tells her that e would call the cops and ask all New Directions couples to come look for them.

It was now dusk and everyone met at McKinley Elementary School to split up into different sections f town that they knew Rachelle would be at.

Every time that I look in the mirror

All these lines on my face getting clearer

The past is gone

It went by, like dusk to dawn

Isn't that the way

Everybody's got their dues in life to pay

It was soon 7:00 and still no sign of Rachelle. Rachel and Finn checked the ice cream shop where she went

with Aslanda if she got 100 on a test. Raymond, the ice cream shop guy who knew the whole Hudson family, said he hadn't seen them all day. Quinn and Sam checked the playground, where Rachelle and Kylie their four year old would play after school during most days. Puck and Santana checked the inside of the school with Artie and Brittany. Nobody could find her.

Yeah, I know nobody knows

Where it comes and where it goes

I know it's everybody's sin

You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life Is in books' written pages

Lived and learned from fools and from sages

You know it's true

All the things come back to you

Will and Emma checked the local library while Mike and Tina checked her favorite place to be, the skate park. She was playing the scariest hide-'n-seek game ever.

Sing with me, sing for the year

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears

Sing with me, if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away, yeah

Soon, the search party gave up looking for her. When they were heading back home, with Rachel in tears, they saw a small figure about Rachelle's height walking out of nowhere; the figure was shaking from the rain.

Dream on

Dream on

Dream On,

Dream On

Dream On

WooO-ooOh-ooOh-ooOh-ooOh-ooOh-ooOh-ooOh-ooOh-ooOh

Finn walked away from Rachel and called to the figure. "RACHELLE! Is that you?" The figure quietly yelled back, "Daddy?" Finn kept walking to the figure, praying it would be Rachelle. "Rachelle!" The figure came a tiny bit more visible. "Daddy!" The girl was running and it was Rachelle. "Daddy!" Finn ran to the girl and enveloped her into a tight hug. Rachel came running to the two who were hugging and crying. "Rach, you will never ever do that again! You scared our whole family!" Rachel was more scared still that Rachelle was super hurt. Rachelle was still in her leotard and tights with no coat. Finn took off his coat and carried his daughter home. His baby Rach.

I personally loved it! It was intense at parts, but who didn't say intense didn't make a good story! O.o REVIEW!

~Kaleigh~


	9. Baby Checkups and a Bad Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nada.

"Rach," Finn walked into their room where he found Rachel laid out on the bed. She looked up from her 2012 Thunderclap. "What are you reading?" She smiled and yawned, "A thunderclap. Come on and let's look at it." He cuddled with her while looking at the thunderclap. Finn pointed to a picture of when the glee club went camping and laughed. "I remember this! We went camping with Mr. Schue one weekend and the campsite was soaked when we got there. Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike, Mr. Schue, and I had to put the tents up while you girls had to stay in the van. That wasn't fun…" Rachel giggled, "And then you carried me to one of the tents, since I fell asleep. Then the next morning, you showed me a picture of me sleeping and said I 'looked so freakin' cute'." She said with quotation marks around what he said to her. After a few more laugh and remembering moments, Finn spoke up to his wife. "I think we should take the kids camping; sometime before school starts. You know, most of the kids have never been camping before. Well, except for Aslanda, Raphael, Ava, Tim, and Sam." She nodded but then her face turned worried. "Rach, what with the face?" She looked up. "What about Felicity? I don't want her to get majorly sick. She's still my little baby as Emma and Tyler are." Finn started to stroke her hair. "Hey, hey, hey! Maybe Burt and my mom can watch her. Or we can go and ask her doctor, if that's alright with you." She nodded. "I like the doctor idea, Mr. Hudson." They kissed and Rachel soon scheduled Felicity's appointment.

Rachel, Finn, and Felicity arrived at the office and Finn checked them in. Rachel was talking on the phone with Aslanda. "Okay, okay, As. Just- Ok, hey, I have to go. Okay, okay, bye." She groaned and looked at Felicity who was in her stroller eating some cheerios. "Your sister is crazy, Fliss." Felicity's eyes widened at her mother in disbelief. As to say, 'You've just noticed?' Finn walked over to the girls. "Okay, we are checked in. The doctor will be with us quickly. How's my favorite girl?" Felicity gurgled to say 'Good, daddy! Aslanda's a crazy sister!' A nurse came out of the white doors. "Hudson, Felicity." Rachel and Finn stood up with Felicity in her stroller and started to walk to the nurse. "Uh, ma'am, we can't take strollers into the clinic. Can you please take it to your car?" Rachel was just about to speak when Finn started with the stroller to their car after he handed her Felicity. "Thank you. I'm Nurse Sanderson and I'll be checking Ms. Felicity's weight and height today." She led Rachel and Felicity to weighing station and Rachel placed Felicity on. "15 lbs.! She's gotten bigger since her last appointment!" Soon they went to the measuring station. "She has normal height for her weight, which is good." They walked to the room and Rachel sat down with Felicity and waited for Finn. He came in 5 minutes later right before Felicity's doctor. The doctor walked in and grinned. He was a tall elderly man with grey hair, round glasses, and a soft, kind face. "Rachel, Finn nice to see you two again! What brings you here today?" Rachel gripped Finn's hand and held Felicity by the stomach. "Uh, Dr. Martin we want to go on a family camping trip with ALL the kids and we want to bring Felicity. But Rachel isn't sure if we should bring her or not; her being the smallest of the triplets and all." The doctor nodded in agreement. "Well, well Ms. Felicity, should we take a look at you?" She gurgled while the three adults laughed. After half an hour of talking about her health and such, the doctor huffed and smiled; saying, "Well, I have some news." Rachel and Finn looked at him with wide eyes. "Felicity is able to go camping!" Rachel received a hug from Finn, who was holding Felicity, and a kiss. "Fliss, Dr. Martin said you can go camping." Rachel kissed her daughter's forehead.

"We're home, As! You can stop freaking out!" Finn yelled through the house as soon as Finn, Rachel, and Felicity came home. Aslanda slid down the railing of the stairs and ran to her parents. "Aslanda Marie, you look like you just saw a ghost. What happened?" She was panting, "Beth called me with some news. Bad news." Finn and Rachel listened intently, "Beth is pregnant. With Raphael's baby."

Ha! Told you it was going to be trouble… Until next time!

~Kaleigh~


	10. Liana and Mallory

Disclaimer: I own nada.

"Aslanda, what did you just say?" Rachel asked concerned about Beth and Raphael. "Raphael Mathew Hudson, my twin brother, and Beth Quinn Evans, my best friend, had," She paused and looked at Felicity who had all eyes on her. "S-E-X together and now, one month later Beth is pregnant with Raphael's baby." Finn looked at Aslanda with concerned eyes. She started choking over her words, "And I want my big brother and my best friend to stay safe." She was now in tears while Finn pulled her in to calm her down. "RAPHAEL MATTHEW HUDSON, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Raphael slid down the railing in a heartbeat. He saw the sad and crying Aslanda in her father's arms. "As, what up?" Aslanda pulled away when he tried to pull her away from her father for a hug. "Don't 'what' me! You know what you did!" She stormed up to her room quickly with Felicity. "Whoa, what up with her?" Rachel and Finn glared at him with wide eyes. "What?" Rachel put her hands on hips in disgust. "'What?' Raph, I know you have done things that were horrific in the past but getting Beth preggo. That's a new low for you, Raph." Finn's eyes looked a little loving towards his eldest son. "Raphael, I was told by Beth's mom I that I got her preggo also. She lied about it saying it was her dad's baby. (A/N: So, Quinn told Finn she was pregnant with Beth, his 'daughter'. And then said it was Sam's baby. Just pretend Puck wasn't even Beth's dad or wasn't involved.) I know Beth's different, I trust her if she says it's your baby." Raphael's discouraged face turned into a smile. "Thanks dad." Rachel smiled at the scene. "Hey, Raph. Does Aunt Quinn know about this?" HE shook his head no. "Well, I know what I'm doing."

*AT THE EVAN HOUSEHOLD*

"Ben, give me Hannah!" Four year old Kylie Evans yelled at her 15 year old brother. He had Hannah, her old, worn out penguin. "Not until you give me my phone. Raph and I need to discuss science projects." The young girl huffed in defeat and walked upstairs to her room to fetch the cell phone. Once she came downstairs, the house phone rang. "I'll get it!" Quinn yelled and picked up the phone from the charger.

(Quinn-slanted)

_Hello?_

Hey Quinn. It's Rachel.

_Hey Rach, what's up?_

Beth's pregnant with Raphael's baby

_Excuse me? What did you say, Rachel?_

Your daughter is pregnant with my son's child.

_Sam and I will discuss this with Beth. Thanks. Bye._

No Problem, bye.

She hung up and looked at Kylie. "Ky, can you get Beth? She and I are going to have a small discussion with your father." She nodded and ran upstairs yelling. "Bethy-Beth, mommy and daddy want to talk with you!" Beth came in from the home office. "Ky, I'm right here with mom!" Sam soon came from the backyard, "Hey, I heard Ky was yelling for Beth and I. What do you need, Q?" She huffed impatiently and discourage. "Beth, sit down now." She sat down on the couch and Sam looked at Quinn confused. "Beth, do you know that you are pregnant with Raphael Hudson's baby?" Sam was now in disbelief. "I bet that is not true, Quinn. Right, Beth?" "Yes." Sam looked at Beth with wide eyes. "Beth! I know you better and this isn't you!" Quinn had the 'knock it off quickly' look on Sam. "Now, Beth, honey, you are keeping the baby, correct?" Beth nodded. "And how far along are you?" She looked down towards her hands, which she is playing with. "3 months. I know what they are." Quinn and Sam softened up towards her. "What are they? Wait, THEY?" Sam was now freaking out. She nodded. "They're girls. I'm sorry daddy." Sam helped Beth stand up and pulled her in for a hug. "I forgive you, honey. And I love you. So much." Beth nodded, "Me too. I have some names for them." Quinn's eyes softened even more. "Who are they?" Beth smiled. "Mallory Quinn and Liana Rachel; Raphael and I agreed on them the day we found out what they were." Quinn smiled, "I can't wait for Mallory and Liana."

Done! This toke me a loooong time to finish. Or at least it did to me. ;) OH! And I took Mallory and Liana from my two friends in my class this year.

~Kaleigh~


	11. Told You So, Daddy!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Rachel and Finn were finishing packing the last few items into the Durango for the camping trip. After putting the last few suitcases in, Finn slammed the trunk shut. Ok, I think we are good to go. Let s go the kids. He put his arm around Rachel and walked into the living room where all 15 children (Emma, Tyler, and Felicity were on the ground playing with some baby toys.) were sitting on 3 couches. Finn clapped her hands together, Ok, the Durango will be driven by Raphael with, He looked around at all the boys who looked very eager to drive with Raphael. Then he saw Ava, who was filing her nails. Ava. Ava looked up in disgust, Two hours with my older brother driving to a little campsite? I think I would rather be spit-up upon by Emma! Emma smiled up at her sister. It s final, Aves. And I am not switching you out. Ok, now that is finished with. Aslanda can you take Sam, Mark, Rachelle, and Jessa in the Rover? She nodded, Yup! I can. She grabbed the keys for the Rover, spun them in her hand, and grasped them quickly while in mid-air. Good. Tim, you re taking Will, Christian, Weston, and Tristan in the Veracruz. He groaned and nodded. Rach you and I are taking Opal, Carole, Emma, Tyler, and Felicity in the Odyssey. Opal stuck her tongue out at Weston when she heard what car they would be taking. I expect my five dollars in the morning, Weston. He crossed his arms and groaned.

Raphael, I think we re lost! Ava threw up the paper map and surrendered. They have been driving around southern Ohio for hours trying to find the campsite. At this point, Raphael pulled over and grabbed the map from Ava. Ava, we ve been driving north of our house, not south! He hit his head on the steering wheel. WE ARE LOST!

Finn was sitting in a nice camping chair with Rachel on his lap, who was calling Raphael and Ava. Neither of them answered their phones or texted back. Rachel put her head on Finn's shoulder and spoke up, "I'm starting to worry about Ava and Raph. Are they ok?" He shrugged, "Rach, I bet they are fighting," Helooked at his phone, "Now."

"RAPHAEL! YOU WERE SUPPOSSED TO TAKE THAT EXIT!" Raphael shook his head and kept driving, "NO AVA! THAT TAKES US HOME!" She nodded numerously. "EXACTLY!" She took out her phone and checked the time. 6:05 p.m. it read. "Raph, we have reseption. And 12 missed calls from mom, one from dad, and 10 texts from mom." He kept driving down the road. "Call her back and say we'll get there late." She nodded.

Rachel's phone went off when Emma woke up from her nap. "Hello? AVA! Thank you for calling me back! Where are you guys? WHAT? Just hurry to get here." Jessa poked her head into the tent with Mark and Tristan. "Mommy? Where's Ava and Raph?" She groaned. "They are lost."

It was 9:00 p.m. and everyone was in bed regardless of age. Raphael and Ava pulled up to the campsite. Rachel and Finn looked to see the black Durango. Finn opened Ava's door to see her storm off. "Told you we couldn't work together!"

I NEED REVIEWS! 


	12. Happy birthday to you!

Disclaimer: I own nadda.

RACHEL'S POV

"Finn..."

I was laying in bed with Finn this morning. The back of my head was against his chest. He yawned a little with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"What's today's date?"

He checked his phone that was on the night-stand.

"May 8th, 2030. Why?"

I sat up while Finn followed my exact my movement.

"Today's Opal's birthday."

His eyes widened. He checked his phone again.

"And it's 9:00. Crap."

"Here's the gameplan. I'll get Aslanda, Ava, Jessa, Rachelle, and Carole. You get Sam, Tim, Raphael, Christian, Tristian, Weston, Mark ,and Will. We'll get Opal at 9:30."

We got to work. Aslanda, Ava, and Jessa were first in their bedroom-loft. As and Ave are on the bottom and Jessa's in the loft. I woke Aslanda first.

"As, time to wake up. It's Opal's birthday."

She woke up. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was an exact clone of me.

"Mhm. I'll get breakfast started for her. Some waffles and berries?"

I turned to go and wake up Ava. Her bed was right across the room from Aslanda.

"Thank you, As. Avers, wake up."

She didn't wake up.

"Ava, wake up."

"Ava Rainn Hudson! Wake up!"

It was time for plan B. I huffed and pulled her blanket off of her. Causing Ava to fall on the ground with a thud. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a pink, bedazzled sleep mask.

"Mom! What the hell?"

"Ava Rainn, first, you do not use that language. And secondly, get up and help As with breakfast."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Ava..."

She got up & went downstairs with Aslanda to start on the waffles. I climbed halfway up the ladder to Jessa's loft not to find her there. But her bed was made and clothes in the hamper.

"Jessa-Lynn Rachel..."

"Hey mom."

She nochalantley walked behind me to catch up with Aslanda and Ava.

"But. How'd you-? Why'd you-?"

"I wanted to help!"

She ran out the door into the hallway. Now time for Rachelle and Carole ready.

FINN'S POV

I walked to Raphael's, Sam's, and Tim's room. It was a mess. There were clothes everywhere, Raph's drum set had pizza on it, and and smelled like moldy cheese. No wonder the room had a 'do not disturb' sign on it.

"UP HUDSONS!"

They all jolted awake. Looking around to figure out what happened.

"Today's Opal's birthday. Don't wake her up, but get ready. Mom's orders."

They all moaned and tried to find something clean to wear. I went to Will and Mark's CLEAN room next. God, Rachel needs to teach our oldest to clean a room. I told the rest of the boys what I had told Raphael, Sam, and Tim. I soon walked down stairs to find Rachel, Aslanda, Ava, & Jessa making breakfast. Rachelle and Carole were at the kitchen table finishing up Opal's card. Felicity, Emma, and Tyler were in the playpen playing with some toys.

"So, I got the boys up and they're getting ready now."

Rachel walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Finn. Rachelle,"

Rachelle looked up from her reading book to look at Rach and I.

"Can you and Carole go and get Opal's 2 gifts?"

They nodded. When Rachelle was almost out of the kitchen with Carole, when I stopped her and get down to her level.

"Rach, Ms. German contacted me about a problem with a girl named Jayla. What happened, squirt?"

She bit her lip like Rachel does and scrunched up her face.

"She was really unfair during tetherball! She called me out instead of calling Lilly out! She was a BIG meanie."

"Did you tell Ms. German?"

"No. I hit her."

"Rachelle Quinn Hudson, what have I told you about violence?"

"It doesn't solve anything..."

I ruffled her hair.

"Good, but you're gonna have to apologize to her with Ms. German."

She groaned, crossed her arms, and stomped her foot on the ground.

"But daddy!"

"Rachelle go and help your sister with Opal's present."

She marched away to help Carole and Rachel looked at me with a confused look.

"Rach, we also have a parent-teacher confrence about it tomorrow."

She groaned and I kissed her forehead.

"Let's get the birthday girl."

RACHEL'S POV

We walked upstairs to Opal, Rachelle, and Carole's room. It was pink, green, and purple; one color for each girl that slept there. Opal was asleep in a small, pink bed with a Princess Aurora blanket on her. I shushed Finn and started to sing her favorite song, Lucky.

Finn: Do you hear me? I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my,

baby I'm trying

Rachel: Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Finn and Rachel: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooh ooh ooh

Rachel: They don't know how long it takes

Finn: They don't know how long it takes

Rachel: Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

Finn: Every time we say goodbye

Finn and Rachel :I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Finn: And so I'm sailing through the sea

Finn and Rachel: To an island where we'll meet

Finn: You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Rachel :Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning 'round

You hold me right here, right now

Finn and Rachel : Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

She opened her hazel eyes to see Finn and I.

"Morning mommy. Morning daddy."

I picked up my big five year old and carried her downstairs. Little did we know, every Hudson kid was downstairs waiting to wish Opal a happy birthday. We got downstairs and I tried to put Opal down, but she fell back asleep.

"Berry, wake up. It's your birthday."

Everyone, including the triplets, started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Opal. She woke up again after the song and laid on my shoulder.

"Berry, what's wrong?"

Her face looked pale and sick.

"My tummy hurts."

I felt her forehead. It was warm.

"Opal, I think you should go back to bed."

Finn nodded. He also told the kids what to do now. This wasn't the plan.

"Hudsons 6 and older, get going to school. Elementary, Middle, and High School, get going."

I carried Opal back upstairs while Finn took Carole, Emma, Tyler, and Felicity to my dads' house. I soon placed her back in her bed and covered her up again.

"Honey, how sick do you feel? Two hands for bad and 1 hand for okay."

She showed me 1 and a half hands.

"In the middle, Berry?"

She nodded slowly. I kissed her forehead. Today was gonna be a long day for her.

RAPHAEL'S POV

I was at school and talking to my 7 month pregnant girlfriend, Beth.

"So we are going to rent the house, so Liana and Mallory can stay together with us as a family?"

I nodded. I didn't noticed this, but Liam Karofsky walking down the hall with a slushie. He came and slushied Beth and I.

"What the hell, Karofsky?"

I pushed him against the other set of lockers. He punched me to the ground. Mr. Schue heard everything and ran to see what happened. He saw me on the ground with a bloody jaw.

"Liam, go to the principal's office! Beth, can you help me with Raphael?"

She nodded and helped me get into the nurse's office. She also called my mom. Opal was sick and me with a bloody jaw and at home won't be nice for her. She came half an hour later with Opal in her pajamas.

"Raphael, you know your sister is sick and now you with a bloody jaw? Let's get home."

I was dragged against my will home to get some rest away from Karofsky.

RACHEL'S POV

It was later that night. The Evans and Schuesters came to our house for Opal's birthday party. She felt alot better and wanted to be Opal again.

"Present time!"

First was a gift from Mr. and Mrs. Schue. They gave her a princess tiara with a level two reading book about princesses.

"Thank you!" She ran, hugged them, and came back to open a gift from Erik and Ellie. It was a pink frog with hearts on it.

"Thanks Erik and Ellie."

She returned to opening a gift from Quinn and Sam. It was a microphone with a little pink guitar. "Thanks Auntie Quinny and Uncle Sam!"

Next was a gift from the Evan kids. It was a new blanket with sheets. But its theme was Toy Story 3 for girls.

"Thanks Bethie, Benny, and Kylie!"

Next was one from the grandparents. My dads gave her a pillow pet unicorn and Carole and Burt gave her a new dress. Kurt gave her a purse.

"She's 5, Kurt! What is she going to do with a purse?"

"Look fab-u-lous, Rach!"

Next was a big one from her siblings. They all had worked on it with help from Burt, my dads, and Finn. It was dollhouse of our house! With me, Finn, Aslanda, Raphael, Opal, Jessa, Rachelle, and everyone! It was so cool!

"Thanks guys!"

Last one was one from Finn and I. We wanted a gift she would remember on her hectic 5th birthday. So we settled on getting her a scrapbook of her.

"What's this mommy?"

"Opal, it's a book about you!"

"Oh. Thank you mommy and daddy! I love it!" She came and hugged Finn and I.

"Happy birthday, Berry."

* * *

Thank you for celebrating Opal's birthday with me and the Hudsons!


	13. MariaJanet Holly

Hey guys! After a while, I might end this story and add a sequel! 'Adopt' and this story are the two my focus is on. SO read 'Adopt' so I can start writing again!

Disclaimer: Plan C is in full swing. But still own nothing. :(

**RACHEL'S POV**

It had been a month since Opal's birthday. Raphael and Beth had moved into a small house across the street from our house. We helped them get settled in and the twins' room done. My phone rang loudly in the living room when I was cleaning one day. I picked it up and saw it was Raphael.

"Hello?"

"MOM! BETH! BABIES! HOSPITAL! BYE!"

I was in complete confusion but then I heard him saying this,

'_Mom! Beth's in labor! The babies are coming! We're going to the hospital! Bye!'_

My son was gonna be a dad without his father and mother there!

"FINN, COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING! THE BABIES ARE COMING!"

He came running down the stairs holding Tyler who was in a baseball cap. I took Tyler and gave him to Will.

"Will, tell Aslanda we're going. Finn, we're becoming grandparents."

*30 MINUTES LATER*

We arrived there and were panicking. What if Raph fainted, like Finn did with Opal? Or Beth die shortly after birth, like my aunt Karen with my cousin Luke?

"Evans, Beth?"

The young receptionist looked at the chart and pointed us down the hall where we saw Raph, Pacing back and forth across the hall. He saw us and came to hug me and started to cry on my shoulder.

"Raph, calm down. You have to be strong. No dads are weak in front of people. Especially their wives."

He nodded and wiped his nose. Finn gave a guy hug.

"That's my son. Go and get ready for fatherhood."

**1 hour later**

We welcomed into the world Mallory Quinn Evans-Hudson at 3:42 p.m. On June 23, 2030. And her little twin sister Liana Rachel Evans-Hudson at 3:45 p.m. Raphael and Beth looked adorable with them.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Right now, I was in Finn's and my room. I felt horrible, like sick. Finn came in holding a cup of orange juice and a some saltine crackers.

"Rach, babe, are you feeling better?"

He crawled onto the bed and kissed my forehead. He looked confused after he kissed me and felt my forehead.

"Rach, I think you aren't sick..."

I was now shocked. I can't be, wait.

"Finn, I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened in disbelief. No way in hell I can be having ANOTHER kid. But soon his disbelief turned into joy and relief.

"We're having a baby! A baby! We agree this is our last one right?"

I nodded. For sure this is going to be our last kid. I hugged him like I did in the locker room 22 years ago. He soon forced me on the bed. I was laying on my back and he was on my stomach, lifting up my shirt to reveal my small belly. He started rubbing it.

"Hey Maria Janet. Daddy and mommy love you."

Maria Janet Hudson? Really Finn?

"What?"

He looked up at me and looked like he hadn't said anything.

"I have a strong feeling it's a girl."

I smiled.

**9 MONTHS LATER**

We had the whole family in the room when Maria-Janet Holly Hudson came into the world April 12, 2034 at 2:21 p.m. Will, Jessa, Rachelle, Mark, Christian, Tristan, Weston, Opal, Carole, Emma, Tyler, and Felicity were the first Hudsons to meet Maria.

"Momma, is that Maria?"

It was Felicity. She was a red-head and had hazel eyes. She was still my partner in crime.

"Yeah Fliss. This Maria-Janet Holly Hudson."

They all cooed at Maria. Beth, Raph, Aslanda, Ava, Sam, Tim, Liana, and Mallory came in. I hae to admit, my family is a family story.

**All done! I am already making a sequel to this about Miss Maria-Janet Holly Hudson! REVIEW ON 'ADOPT' AND THIS! :)**

**KALEIGH**


End file.
